Nadie Gonzales
Unknown |leitmotif= }} Introduction Nadie Gonzales is a member of a prestigious military family. She is also former member of the Shadow unit and was the units mechanic as well as serving in the Clavel Rojo army. She now serves as the sniper for the Knights of the Sea. Appearance Nadie has long messy blond hair purple eyes and wears a red head band a light blue shirt underneath a blue cape with yellow outline and has a bored expression plastered to her face that seldom changes. Personality Nadie cares for her crew mates due to being in the same unit but she tends to not get emotionally involved with others. She is also shown to be calm in most situation's especially when she is taking a shot. Abilities and Powers Enhanced vision: With her goggles she can see through the thickest of fog as well as the ability to zoom in Expert shot: Being the sniper for her crew and being the best shot of the Shadow Unit her skills are said to be the best in the kingdom. Wind Reader: Nadie has spent time studying the wind and it's currents that she can tell when the wind will shift Shipwrecker (Tank Crusher:) Nadia uses Busōshoku Haki on a bullet and shoots it out of her gun that's strong enough to disable ships and tanks. Swordsmanship Nadia prefers to engage from a distance so she dose not carry a sword Marksmanship As a soldier she carried a rifle and was the best in the unit and with her special goggles she could see even through heavy fog. Hand to Hand Combat As part of the Shadow Unit's training she is skilled in hand to hand combat like all members are. Physical Strength Nadie is above average in terms of physical strength thanks to the training she received at the academy Agility Nadie is agile enough to evade attacks quicker then most of the crew Endurance Due the tough training she received she is able to endure a lot for someone of her size Weapons Rifle Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew She gets on well with the rest of the crew since they been though a lot togeather and is real close to her captain since she was the first one she met. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Nadie was raised in a military family that served the Clavel Rojo Kingdom for generations. Coming form a military family since she was a child she was trained by her parents and even attended the prestigious Rojo Military Academy. When the Kingdom war broke out due to her high marks and work ethic she got a Junior Officer position. Upon meeting Marcela when the Shadow unit was formed she requested a transfer to the unit. Throughout the rest of the war she proved herself to her squad mates. After the war she like the others joined their captain into becoming pirates. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Rojo vs ??? Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. Marines and Shichibukai Quotes "I"m Nadie Gonzales I just transferred to the Shadow unit I look forward to future missions with you guys" Nadie on meeting the Shadow unit for the first time" Trivia * She carry's a heavy modified rifle * Due to the reputation she got in the war combined with her skill she is labeled the deadliest women in the New World she has a bounty only surpassed by her captian * She is based on Lyudmila Mikhailovna Pavlichenko and Simo "Simuna" Häyhä [[Category:Human] Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Marksman Category:Knights of the Sea Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Asa12